1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an implant and to a method of securing an implant to a bone. More particularly, the present invention relates to an implant for securing to bone with bone cement, and to a method of securing an implant to a bone with bone cement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implants are often secured to bone with a material such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), hereinafter referred to as "bone cement" or simply "cement". The cement bonds between a surface of the implant and a surface of the bone to secure the implant to the bone.
Often the bone cement is applied as a slab, for example between adjoining flat surfaces of a patellar implant and a patella. There may be defects in the cement such as an air bubble, an impurity or unreacted PMMA powder. It is known for slabs of bone cement to crack. initiates at the site of a defect. Or, a slab of bone cement could fail and crack from other causes such as stress or trauma. If bone cement is present in a continuous mass such as a slab, a crack propagates through the slab, resulting in complete failure of the cement system.
Another concern with bone cement is the maximum force (such as torque) which can be transferred, through the cement, between the implant and the bone. In the case of a slab, the maximum torque is related to the adhesive interfacial shear stress between the cement and the implant.